


The little things

by Crimsoncat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BlackHill fluff, Canada Day feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is having a day. But a visit from her favourite Avenger could turn things around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Canada Day, dears. I couldn't sleep so this happened. I wrote this on less than three hours of sleep, so please forgive any typos or errors you may stumble across. I'm fixing them as I find them.
> 
> I really enjoy the headcanon that Maria Hill is Canadian.

Maria exhales in frustration. It has been a stupid day filled with stupid people, and she may shoot the next person that walks into her office. Nothing too serious. Maybe in the leg, or the foot, or something. If nothing else it'll keep people from wandering into her office ever again. That alone would make it worth the paperwork. A knock draws her attention to the door and she sighs softly. She can't actually shoot anyone who walks through that door. Not unless they're a super villain. Or an agent of Hydra. _Please be a Hydra agent_..

"Come in." Maria calls. She smiles slightly when she sees who it is.

"Am I interrupting?" Natasha asks as she closes the door behind her, glancing at the stack of paperwork on Maria's desk.

"Yes." Maria tells her honestly. "And it's the best thing that's happened so far today."

Natasha laughs at that. "I'm the best part of your day? Hill, that's just sad." Natasha moves around the desk to stand next to her.

Maria shrugs. It is what it is. "What's in the bag?"

Natasha doesn't answer her. Instead she puts the paper bag down on the desk in front of the other woman. Maria gives her a suspicious look before glancing at the brown bag on her desk. Natasha motions for her to open it as she perches on the edge of the desk.

"It's not going to explode is it?" Maria asks.

"Why the fuck would it _explode_?" Natasha rolls her eyes.

"I don't know. But with the day I'm having, I honestly wouldn't be surprised."

"If it were going to explode I wouldn't be sitting next to it." Natasha points out with an amused look.

Maria nods as she reaches for the bag. "Good point."

Natasha watches intently as Maria opens the paper bag, enjoying the confusion on her face as she pulls out a styrofoam container. Maria glances at Natasha, but she is an international spy and she gives nothing away. Maria puts the container on her desk before opening it. Natasha watches her expression shift to disbelief and then, finally, delight.

"You brought me poutine?" Maria asks, stunned. "Where did you even find poutine?"

Maria looks at her again and Natasha can't read her expression this time. "Absolutely the best part of my day." Maria smiles at her. Natasha reaches into the bag and pulls out a plastic fork. She hands it to Maria, who accepts it happily. "My mouth is actually watering." Maria says with a laugh, digging her fork into the poutine.

The first bite is perfect. It taste like happiness, and Maria moans in appreciation. Maria looks more relaxed than Natasha has seen her in a long time. Her eyes are lit up and practically shining with joy and her smile is genuine. It's the most beautiful thing Natasha has ever seen. Natasha leans towards her slowly, giving Maria a chance to pull away or stop her. But she doesn't. Instead she meets Natasha half way. Their first kiss is soft and sweet, and Natasha can taste the gravy from the poutine. It makes her smile against Maria's mouth. She nips lightly at Maria's bottom lip before pulling away.

"Happy Canada Day." Natasha says softly.

Maria kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Poutine is a delicious Canadian food that consists of brown gravy and cheese curds over french fries. It's heaven on a plate, and one of the best things about being Canadian. In case you were wondering.


End file.
